


【all何洛洛】白昼梦

by ImaedaHanami



Category: r1se, 创造营2019
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:41:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22814050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaedaHanami/pseuds/ImaedaHanami
Summary: 肖凯中看着他们。日光照亮了何洛洛光裸洁白的背，照亮沉眸看着他的高挑的男人的脸。狭小的房间内，纱帘正轻轻地摇动，几线明亮里闪烁着浮动的灰尘。光影是那样凌乱而斑驳，他们似乎只活在同质的房室里，不必分清白天黑夜，也无需辨明季节。
Relationships: all何洛洛, 一肖奈何, 小洛豪, 起起落落 - Relationship
Kudos: 15





	【all何洛洛】白昼梦

**Author's Note:**

> 《玫瑰浇灌手记》Extra Chapter 1  
> 本章出现:任豪 肖凯中 张颜齐  
> 存在修罗场  
> 章内预警:4p/丝袜/目淫/摄像/称呼置换/言语羞辱/写字

<<<

铁支垂吊的吊灯轻轻摇动着。与之同样色调冷灰的纱帘浅淡处，漏进一点昏黄的日光。

这是商场后一处不起眼的民宿，窗户钉得不够死，北风撞着玻璃，顺着窗框的缝隙跑进来，吹起落着几块污渍的窗帘。

房内的人却感受不到这细微的走风和热度的亏损。

一个男孩赤裸地坐在大床中心，而他们正用或深沉或狂热的眼神注视着他，注视他拿起一件东西慢慢穿上的动作。

没有内裤可穿，只有一条带着夹扣的吊袜带，那只是片可以挂在胯部的蕾丝布料。

一圈精巧的蕾丝从肚脐下方对称地展开，两旁是丝质的白色蝴蝶结，可爱的黑色花纹半遮了白皙的大腿根，他的腿心处却因遮挡的空缺完全裸露，肉粉色的性器对着空气勃起，正往上微微支着。

他又拿起被床边关注着自己的男人之一事先放好的丝袜，略微紧张地抬起一条腿，弓起脚背伸进去，再穿进另一边。

这双白色的丝袜很薄、很透，穿上后像只在他皮肤上覆了层淡淡的雪，而从旁望去，他的双腿还是裸色，令人忍不住想要上手抚摸，好好感受温润肉体与纱质之间那奇妙的触感。

这情色之上稍微成就的一点纯洁意味，被男孩亲手用卡扣锁住了去。

“我穿好了……”

“穿个袜子就勃起了，徐一宁。”

首先开口调弄他的，是他在队伍合租的别墅的室友。他用玩味的眼神看着他，从泛上红色的脸看到腰下乌黑的蕾丝和耻毛，再把视线落在性器的顶端。

何洛洛被他看得有些止不住颤抖，明知他调笑着自己的兴奋，羞耻却反过来更激起身体的反应。

“自己玩到射。”任豪伸手点了下他被丝袜裹住的小腿。

何洛洛皮肉嫩，一下吃痛了，忍着疼听话地低头把手放在自己的肉柱上。

用手先捋下了包皮，粉红的龟头滴着清液对主人露头，后者咬牙慢吞吞地捋动起来，感受着性器在自己手心里一点点变得发硬挺立。

“抬头，洛洛。”

张颜齐的声音突然从头顶传来，他迷茫地抬起头，看到对方的摄像机正对着自己，红光闪烁。

男孩一下露出惊惶的眼神：“颜齐……”

男人笑道：“不在网上发嘛，给他们几个今天没到的看。我们仨也回顾一下。”

在他身边，一个穿着暗色花衬衫的男人一直沉默着。不难发现他也早就起了反应，却只坐在床边，听着任豪对何洛洛开黄腔，看着面前的张颜齐颇有兴致地举着摄像头从男孩的脸录到下体，默默咽着口水。

“尤其给凯中，给凯中私发一份，尝尝新鲜。”

穿着暗色花衬衫的男人低眸道：“我不用了。”

“你不用啊。以后没那么多好机会，自己占着他一个人，不玩花样干操。洛洛喜欢的就是大家一起，不爱给我们眼神无所谓，还是要考虑他。”张颜齐摆弄着摄像头的参数，“早晚得习惯，况且——”

他把镜头对准何洛洛的下体，转头对肖凯中笑出虎牙：“有什么不好吗？”

“漂亮。”任豪勾唇说道。

"来，宝贝，不拍你的脸，撸给哥哥看看。”

何洛洛望了眼肖凯中，低眸自慰起来。

他的小手握得满自己的性器，抿唇把先走液抹到柱身下面发干的地方，握住了龟头一下一下地摇。很快男孩就开始发出情动的喘息，身子颤抖着抵上了床板，斜斜地靠在上面，膝盖也情不自禁地半支，加快手里的速度的同时，难以自控地绷紧了脚趾。

肖凯中侧了身来看着他。

“啊，啊……”

男孩的呻吟清晰无比地往他耳朵里闯，他已经硬得裤子被顶出了帐篷。

何洛洛很快就射了出来，并不多，三小股精液喷在他细白的手心和床单上，流出来的白浊顺着肉柱往下淌。

“擦擦床上的。”张颜齐单手抽了几张纸递给任豪。

任豪掂着纸巾在床上揩了两下，随后站起身让出位置来，“凯中，你帮他舔吧。”

男人没有点头，也没有出口拒绝。他解开束缚着自己的腰带，跪到床上，跪在敞腿坐着的少年面前。

灵巧湿热的舌头很快就把男孩取悦到发出新的不再隐忍的叫喊，何洛洛情难自禁地抚住肖凯中的后脑，摆动的小腿不一会儿搭到了他的腿上不安地摩挲。

肖凯中抓住他肉感微盈的大腿，揪着白色的吊带帮他深喉。

“呜……啊……！不要了，要射了……”男孩爽得仰起头，崩溃地哀求。

“真不要了？”张颜齐拍摄着他羞红的脸问道。

“不要了……一会再射……哈啊……”

埋在他腿间的男人闻言停住了动作。

“那躺过来，给我舔。”

张颜齐站在床边，让何洛洛收拢敞给肖凯中的腿给他口交。他举着相机，褪下裤子的时候费了点力，不过侧躺过来的何洛洛伸手帮他做了扒掉内裤的后半程。

粗硬腥臊的肉棒蹭着少年的小嘴，龟头被他张开唇艰难地含进去。张颜齐并不客气，站在原地往前摆胯，阳具捅到男孩嘴巴的空腔里，强迫他做深喉之余不时换个角度，把他为侍弄肉棒而吸瘪的柔软脸颊撑得鼓起。

任豪早看得心痒，脱干净了下半身的衣服，贴着何洛洛白净的背躺了下来。

“嗯唔……”

屁股露在空气里泛凉，藏在内裤里蓄势待发已久的肉棒抵在男孩臀缝处，贴上的一瞬于他滚烫如烙铁。他不安地扭着屁股，被身后人按住了大腿前侧，往他腿根处一下一下地磨蹭。

任豪舔舔他光洁的后颈，修长的手指玩弄起他的性器和囊袋，“夹紧。”

“呜……”

虽并不及女人饱满，男孩的臀肉终是丰盈绵软的，腿一夹就裹住了他的肉柱。任豪轻笑着耸胯顶弄起来，一边享受着腿交一边扯扯他吊带袜的白丝，弹出两声脆响来。

何洛洛呜咽着蹬蹬小腿，未能挣扎开任何，反被肖凯中握住脚踝。

丝袜于他稍有点宽松，后脚跟的纱料被撑得透明，脚趾处却堆了点浅白的褶皱，看不清真切的轮廓。

隔着白袜，肖凯中含吮住他的脚趾，吻他用力绷紧的足弓，舔上敏感的脚心。

何洛洛被弄得浑身一激灵，猝然咬了张颜齐的性器一下，两腿也夹不住任豪的了。

床前的人扶着他的头拔出来，看他大口喘气歉疚地看着自己的样子，道：“宝贝，这样做得不好要挨罚的。”

“那……我愿意挨操……”

他有点熟悉这种话背后隐藏的意思了，在顺着渴求。

“哪有那么好的事儿呀。”

“任豪，你别给他。腿也不行。”

“太拖了，你忍得了，我不行。”

“那算了。你们俩操他，名字让他反着叫。不许叫错，叫错了就拔。”

倒是好玩。任豪笑着看肖凯中一眼，“那我先来了。”

他起身把何洛洛的腿扳正，扯了个枕头垫在他屁股下面。

“抬，宝贝儿。”

后面垂下的丝带被何洛洛的臀卡着，现在连同少年裸粉的肉穴一起露了出来。任豪兴致颇深地仔细看了看那里，欠身给张颜齐的摄像头让了位置，从床头够了只皮手套戴上。

他玩味地并指戳戳何洛洛的小穴。冷硬粗粝的触感让男孩不适地拱拱身子，却还是很主动地迎合了他的插入，忍着肉棒在体内被吸吮的异物感。

偏厚的漆皮手套更拓开了肉穴，任豪很快抽出了手指，皱眉看着沾了淫液的东西，随手一脱就扔到地上，两手掰开他的屁股挺身而入。

“啊……！好大……任豪……”男孩的声音听来很是迫不及待。

男人立时冷了脸拔出来，“叫我什么？给你次机会。”

“呜……”

何洛洛羞耻地看着他清俊的脸，然后闭上了眼睛。

“凯中……凯中……”他把自己的小穴往前送。

“睁眼啊，看我。”

龟头慢慢重新挤进穴里，任豪拍拍他的脸颊，猛烈地抽插起来。

“叫名字。”

“呜啊啊……凯中……”

“真乖……叔叔干你干得爽不爽？”

“爽，爽死了……凯中——哈啊……”

被呼唤的人眼神整个僵住，视线却挪不开喘息着交欢的两人。

任豪往后瞟了一下，龟头来回磨着何洛洛的前列腺点，勾唇问身下的人：“室友鸡巴大，还是叔叔鸡巴大？”

男孩难以置信地睁大了双眼。

“……啊……”

他被操得身子直晃，“你……”

“我是谁？”

“……任豪……呜呜呜、呜啊……”

身子往后倒去，何洛洛崩溃地哭起来。

任豪见状放开了他，有些不舍地拔出自己的性器，看看旁边的张颜齐。

“他玩不了这个。”

“欠操还咬人，就是平常调教少了。”

“今天给你多拍几张宝贝，别急。”

张颜齐把相机递进肖凯中手里，从床头的袋子里面找出一支溶水笔，“咔”地打开了盖子，翻身上床。

他用水笔末端点了点何洛洛的小穴，“水流得挺多的嘛，洛洛。”

他把笔头掉转，扶着自己赤红的肉棒顶端碾了碾那还在往外流水的入口，“给你吃好吗？”

男孩吞了一下口水，渴求地望向他。

“真是婊子。”

张颜齐不屑地笑了笑，低头在他侧腰上写下了自己说出的两个字。

“颜齐……”

“爽吗？一会拍好照片了给你看。”

话虽如此，他对着少年白皙的小腹犯了难，最后还是写了几个在他认知里还算比较温和的词汇。

“别动啊。”

过了片刻，何洛洛肚脐下方正中央处，被张颜齐用繁体一笔一划签下了自己的名字。

他抬头看看抿唇流着眼泪的男孩，在签名下面画了一个与平常相背的大大的笑脸，然后扣上笔拍了拍手。

任豪拍拍肖凯中的背，“拍嘛。去他面前拍。”

肖凯中没有动身形，举着相机调焦，草草按了几下快门。

响声停下之后，何洛洛把腿并拢了，用手背擦自己脸上的眼泪，光裸的身子蜷起来，靠着床头缩成小小的一团。肖凯中见状心疼得不行，放下相机捡起地上的棉被给他，上前拍着他的肩轻轻地哄。

“我没事……”男孩低声说。

张颜齐调笑地戳了冷眼看着两人温存的任豪一下，悠悠地开口：“下回应该给洛洛剃剃耻毛。”

“那你就要把他扎破皮了，小白兔得爱哭。”任豪的眼神跟语气都波澜不惊。

“小白虎。”张颜齐咧着嘴补充。

“别剃了，洛洛剃疼了怎么办。”

肖凯中不满地看着身后的两人。

“你不也很爱看他被写字和干得淌水吗？假清高，凯中。”

噎住了他的话，张颜齐下巴一扬，“视频我肯定会给你的，不用谢啊。”

“收拾收拾吧，逛逛街，等着吃晚饭，人齐了再好好地玩。我让了，今晚你排第一个。”

他的语气听起来随意而漠然。

空气有些发冷，肖凯中感受到男孩的泪水正从他的手背蒸发干涸。他转过身去，看着少年哭红的眼睛，望向他被不知哪个人咬得淤肿一片的锁骨下薄薄的肌肤。

“别生气……”

抓住他长长的衬衫，何洛洛低声地说。

“我不生气。”

肖凯中感到一阵苦涩的感觉堵住了自己的嗓子。

房室安静了片刻，而后张颜齐站到门口打起了电话，何洛洛抬头望了一眼，随之伸手解起自己吊带袜的夹扣来。

穿戴整齐的任豪也站起身，去衣柜里为他取一整套干净的衣服。内裤、衬衫、卫衣，再到黑色的牛仔裤。

他站到何洛洛面前，递给他穿在里面的两件。

男孩挂着腰间的吊袜带站起身，“我去冲一下……”

“我陪你。”

何洛洛一下跌进了他怀里。

被男孩靠着前胸抓着肩，任豪神色微微一僵，揽了揽他小小的身子。

肖凯中看着他们。日光照亮了何洛洛光裸洁白的背，照亮沉眸看着他的高挑的男人的脸。

狭小的房间内，纱帘正轻轻地摇动，几线明亮里闪烁着浮动的灰尘。

光影是那样凌乱而斑驳，他们似乎只活在同质的房室里，不必分清白天黑夜，也无需辨明季节。


End file.
